


Merry Christmas

by mm8



Series: Bed [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8





	Merry Christmas

Fili could admit to himself that he was not at all merry during the month of December. It was below freezing nearly everyday. They were guaranteed snow every year. Stores had been playing Christmas songs for months. Random strangers would walk up to him to wish him a merry Christmas. The kids at school were fussy because it was close to Christmas vacation and none of them cared about their work. 

He really hated December. 

The only thing he could look forward to was the way Kili smiled and drowned himself in the holiday. Christmas was his brother's favorite time of year and he owned it. Fili admired him. Every year, no matter how grumpy Fili became, Kili shrugged it off.

Fili had woken up over two hours ago. Like some kid, he couldn't go back sleep on Christmas morning and was practically jumpy waiting for his brother to wake. Fili wanted to see the look on Kili's face when he unwrapped all of the gifts.

So he laid on his side his arm cradling his head, and waited for Kili to wake up.


End file.
